


Still Into You

by moffwithhishead



Series: Sometimes I drabble [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 03:24:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moffwithhishead/pseuds/moffwithhishead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You would think that six years into a relationship, it would start to feel familiar. Comfortable, even. Living together, seeing them in every state of dress and undress - you would think it would all become somewhat commonplace, right? The butterflies would stop, seeing them naked would just be an everyday thing, and you’d know their body almost (if not just as) as well as you know yours. Six years ago, Dean would have agreed with you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Into You

Six years ago he was a sophomore at his dream school and walking to his first class when he bumped into a beautiful boy with blue eyes and knocked everything in the boy’s arms onto the ground. They laughed about it and Dean bought Cas coffee for completely fucking up the system he’d had the papers organized into. They spent the afternoon dancing around this  _thing_  they both felt, this feeling like they were supposed to be there, talking to each other. This feeling of what they were doing made sense but it was, as it always has been in their relationship, Cas who made the first move.

“Listen,” he had leaned across the table so he was maybe six inches from Dean’s face, “I’m into you.” And that was how their story began. 

—————————————

You would think that six years into a relationship, it would start to feel familiar.  _Comfortable_ , even. Living together, seeing them in every state of dress and undress - you would think it would all become somewhat commonplace, right? The butterflies would stop, seeing them naked would just be an everyday thing, and you’d know their body almost (if not just as) as well as you know yours.

Six years ago, Dean would have agreed with you. 

He’s never been in a relationship for this long before so he had nothing to compare it to but he’ll freely admit that he’d thought eventually they’d get tired of each other. Dean thought that eventually, the butterflies he got when Cas looked at him like he hung the moon would stop. He thought that he’d get  _used_  to seeing Cas naked, that sex would become boring like it seemed to for every other couple in the world; he dreaded the day that one of them walked into their bedroom naked and got no reaction from the other. 

But six years, three apartments, two college graduations, two kittens and a dog later, he still gets butterflies. His heart still skips a beat when Cas says “I love you” back - he’s still surprised that Cas says it at all. Dean can’t even work on the Impala without a shirt on because Cas will pull him back up to their apartment and he’ll never get any work done. The sex is as good as it’s always been (and actually, it’s usually better). And seeing Cas in their kitchen cooking dinner when he comes home from his job as a TA at the university makes him feel just as it lucky as it did their first night in the apartment. 

Don’t get him wrong, they fight. They love each other but they’re human. Love isn’t a walk in the park, it’s a sprint through a battlefield. Dean’s not an easy person to love and he knows it, there are times when he fights this, when Cas almost takes the advice he’s been giving him since they met and leave.

But even on their worst nights, Dean still finds himself astounded by just how  _lucky_  he is to have Cas to fight with.

On their worst nights, those nights when they stay on opposite sides of the bed and stare up at the ceiling instead of sleep, Dean likes to roll over and wrap himself around Cas. He kisses the back of his neck and whispers, “Still into me?” 

Cas, ever the Saint that Dean maintains he is, always sighs and twines their fingers together and smiles (Dean doesn’t have to see it to know that he’s smiling), “Still into you.” 

> [go listen](http://castielresidentbamf.tumblr.com/post/47639543176/ive-had-this-on-repeat) to [Still Into You](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/paramore/stillintoyou.html) by Paramore since it inspired this.
> 
>  

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted from [here.](http://castielresidentbamf.tumblr.com/post/47653890442/six-years-ago-he-was-a-sophomore-at-his-dream)


End file.
